goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe's Dad Follows Them to School
Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Princess as Azura *Salli as Giffany *Kayla as Kayla the Elephant and Dark Magician Girl *Kimberly as Belle, Young Simba and Wave the Swallow *Julie as Moana *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk and Dumbo *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Jennifer as Custard *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies Transcript *and Joe are in their room asleep in bed *Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe, it's time to get up. *Moe: Dad, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. *Joe: I agree with Moe. Let us rest. *Moe and Joe's Dad: It's actually 7:00 AM, you boys must get up. *Moe: No! *Moe and Joe's Dad: How dare you say that! That's it! I am coming with you to school. *Joe: Okay, you asked for it. *to: Moe, Joe and their dad on the school bus *school *Joe and their dad walk down the hallway *to: Moe, Joe and their dad in Mr. Dallas' class *Azura: Good morning class, I will be substituting Mr. Dallas' class today because Mr. Dallas is on vacation for a week. Let's do some subtraction. Giffany, what is 15 - 8? *Giffany: 7. *Azura: Correct. Dark Magician Girl, what is 15 - 2? *Dark Magician Girl: 13. *Azura: Correct. Moe and Joe, what is 20 - 3? *Moe: 23? *Azura: Hey Moe and Joe, you're supposed to subtract, not add! That's it! Go to Principal Eric's office now! *and Joe pull out their laptops *Moe: Can we do the openings to Dumbo from 1968, The Lion King from 1974, and The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers from 1964 all made by Warner Bros? *Moe and Joe's Dad: No! You two are not allowed to make fake VHS openings during class. Give me your laptops. *and Joe's Dad confiscates Moe and Joe's laptops *Moe: Hey! That's our laptops! *Joe: I agree with Moe. Give them back! *confiscates Moe and Joe's laptops from their dad with her talons *Azura: Diesel, how dare you take Moe and Joe's laptops! That's it! I am going to break them with my talons. *destroys Moe and Joe's laptops with her talons and fire breath attack *Moe: Hey! Azura has destroyed our laptops without even wearing any shoes and socks, let's get her! *Joe: You're on Moe. *and Joe beat Azura up as a dust cloud forms *(except Moe, Joe, Diesel and Azura) then shows a shocked expression *Giffany: Moe and Joe, we can't believe you've beaten Azura up!! That's it! *Dark Magician Girl: Azura, chase Moe and Joe down!! *Azura: You're on Moe and Joe! *Moe: Come on Dad! Let's get away from Azura. She is really pissed off at us!! She is also pissed off with you for taking our laptops. *(Cut to: Moe, Joe and their dad running in the hallways while Azura is chasing them as Haven City Guard Pursuit plays in the background) *(Kayla the Elephant and Chicken Little become shocked when they saw Moe and Joe and their dad get chased by Azura) *Kayla: Wow, that is a reference to Indiana Jones getting chased by a boulder. *(Cut to: Moe, Joe and their dad running away from the school building, as Azura is chasing them) *Moe: (In Nelson Simpson's Ha ha voice) (Normal Voice) You can't catch us Azura! *(Moe and Joe stick their tongues out at Azura) *Azura: Oh yes I can, and when I catch you and your father, I'm going to tell Principal Eric that you 3 will be expelled and grounded. *(Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past Burger King) *(Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past a luxurious Japanese apartment) *(Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past the movie theater) *(Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past the DVD and Blu-ray store) *(Cut to: Moe, Joe and their Dad running into the house and barricading the door. Azura stops) *Azura: Open the door before I break the door. *(Azura bangs on the door) *(Cut to: The living room) *Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe, Joe and Diesel! I heard that you 3 got chased by Azura! That's it! You 3 are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18, 2018! This means all 3 of you are getting no computer, no fake VHS openings, no Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network movies and shows, no Hanna Barbera Cartoons, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert, no fast food, no raw eggs, no Swiss cheese, no grape nuts, no prunes, no toilet water, no ear wigs, no car tax, no blood, no feces, no urine, no water soaked breads, no staled popcorn, no dried lizards, no rat burgers, no chicken feet soup, no snakes on a stick, no animal food of any kind, no expired milk, no horse fur, no poison, no rusted microchips, no dirty nappies, no vacations, no travelling to any countries worldwide, no amusement parks, no going out to the movies, no hanging out with your friends, no arcades, no Sugary Cereals, no toys, no Thanksgiving, no Halloween, no Christmas, no Valentine's Day, no Easter, no birthdays, no 4th of July, no New Years, no trips to Warner Bros Movie World, and no making prank phone calls until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018! *(Belle, Judy, Nick, Moana, Maui, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Young Simba, Dumbo, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums appear) *Belle: I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I heard that you three got chased by Azura. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. You boys and your father are very bad guys for getting in trouble at school! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Moana: I'm Moana. You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! *Maui: I'm Maui. Start paying attention to Disney and Shimajirō and that is final! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You three will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. You three are a bunch of stupid YouTubers than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pablo, Tyrone and the Evil Save-Ums! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. The Save-Ums are 100% way better than you. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up the Save-Ums, I'll freeze you with my powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. I agree with Elsa. *Olaf: I'm Olaf. I'll donate your WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff to Elsa's castle. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You three will become fans of Disney as well as Shimajirō and that is final! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. And all 3 of you have completely lost chances to see The Lego Ninjago Movie and other upcoming Warner Bros movies worldwide in theaters until further notice! *Jet: I'm Jet. You three are so bad for getting chased by Azura. *Wave: I'm Wave. You'll forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner and Cartoon Network. *Storm: I'm Storm. For getting chased by Azura, you'll be forced to play Sonic Riders. *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your behavior. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your Warner Bros., Turner and Cartoon Network stuff will be donated to charity! *Custard: I'm Custard. Getting chased by my mom is not cool. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. When will you stop getting chased by my mom? *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you three to get chased by my mom! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you 3. (wike means like) *Moe and Joe's Dad: No! (x20) I want to go to places like that and so do Moe and Joe! *Belle: It doesn't matter. And the only things all 3 of you have to eat are healthy foods like fruits, vegetables, water and milk! And you 3 will watch my movie both 1991 and 2017 until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018. You 3 will also do homework about my 2017 movie. *Moe and Joe's Mom: I agree with Belle and her friends. Now Azura is going to beat you 3 up! Azura, beat Moe, Joe and my husband up! *(Azura then knocks the door down with her double cutter and is ready to attack Moe, Joe, and their Dad) *Azura: This has gone far enough. Prepare for some bleeding! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Azura beating Moe, Joe and their Dad up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! *Trivia *This is the first time Azura chases troublemakers down at School as well as breaking in the house. *This is the only time Moe and Joe's Dad got grounded with their sons. Category:Moe and Joe Get Grounded Series Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums